


Love Me Like I'm Not Made of Stone

by moniks



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moniks/pseuds/moniks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frances is busy with her career in business and enjoying lots of success, when she meets Tom and gets thrown into his crazy lifestyle. However, her priority is her work and she wants to stay focused and independent. She is determined not to be thrown off by Tom and not to become "just a girlfriend" of a Hollywood star.<br/>Can they both make compromises and build a relationship while remaining equal partners? It's equal or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like I'm Not Made of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever - I wanted to write something about a strong independent female character, rather than someone needing to be saved by Tom ;)   
> Let's see how it unfolds and please let me know your feedback!

Business class. As I walked towards my seat on the plane, I quickly checked who was sitting in the business class - as I expected, the group of passengers consisted of 90% men and there was absolutely no one my age - late 20s - or younger. This wasn't the first time I was flying business class, but nevertheless I've always felt a lot of pride to have made it there. Other people probably thought nothing special of this tall young woman with dark blond hair, dressed in black skinny jeans and a blazer, but I felt like a million dollars.   
Coming from a working class background and now working for the top entertainment company in the world, travelling around the globe and closing multi-million deals - all before I hit my 30s - made me feel good about myself and I was always enjoying that sense of achievement, especially when flying business class.  
This was to be an 11 hour flight from London to L.A. for a conference I was speaking at and in a weird way I was looking forward to enjoying my flight with amazing food and lots of movies.   
As I approached my seat, I noticed my neighbour was already sitting in his seat, sleeping away with his sleeping mask on. I noticed he was a younger man, perhaps in his 30s, and his long legs stretched in front of him. He was covered with a blanket and a grey hoodie was peaking from underneath. We hadn't even taken off yet so he couldn't make himself fully comfortable in his chair. I put away my hand luggage and took my seat. The air hostess was already making rounds with drinks so I ordered one to calm my nerves and, as usual, put a movie on straight away. I don't particularly like flying so I like to get myself distracted as soon as possible. I chose a random action movie to keep me occupied and closed my eyes for a moment.

I woke up - as I realised - about an hour later, our plane already high in the sky and the crew starting to serve dinner. I chose from the menu and checked whether my neighbour was awake, but he was still asleep. I was eating my food and watching a movie, which was actually quite good and kept me awake long after dinner - the cabin was now pretty dark and everyone else in the business class area was soon fast asleep. Except for my neighbour that is, who was suddenly awake and was slowly sliding his sleeping mask off. I didn't pay much attention and he was behaving rather weirdly, throwing shy side-looks at me and half-covering his face. I wasn't sure at all what he was at so I was ignoring him as he pushed past me and aimed for the bathrooms. 'Very rude' I thought, not even excusing himself while trying to jump over my stretched seat. I was hoping he would continue sleeping after he comes back and not talk to me for the rest of the flight; last thing I needed before all the work tomorrow in L.A. is some weirdo passenger bothering me. Luckily, he did just that as he pushed back again to his seat, put his sleeping mask on again and in a few minutes he was back to sleeping. The cabin was now really quiet so I decided to do the same to make sure I was going to be as fresh as possible the next day. Before I closed my eyes, I checked my fellow traveller again, his back was turned towards me and his long slim body caught my attention. Weird he might be, his physique is definitely not bad. I checked him out quickly, then turned away and tried to fall asleep without thinking I was hanging in a box in the air.


End file.
